


Before the Love that Changes Me

by JayOfSunight



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayOfSunight/pseuds/JayOfSunight
Summary: Murphy'd do anything to keep his Messiah pleased.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Buddy Murphy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Before the Love that Changes Me

Murphy always listened, no matter the task. His Messiah could only be right. He had saved him, had given his gold. He'd sacrifice his life and soul for Him without hesitation **. **

Another night, another match, more pain he took with bliss to rescue Rollins running throughout his body. He followed him closely, Akam and Rezar protecting them to their locker room. The enormous duo guarded the door as they peeled their clothes off. Buddy could see the bruises on his body. The bright red spots caught Rollins's eyes. He brushed them with a finger, careful to press hard enough for Murphy to wince. He was grinning, happy to see how devoted his disciple was.

"Does it hurt?" he asked rhetorically.

Still, Murphy nodded.

"Good."

Their gazes met through the glass. Seth had a pensive smile as he ran his fingers through his hair, damped with sweat. He pulled gently to bring Murphy's face nearer. He kissed his ear, watching a hint of lust growing in his eyes.

"You did so well," he whispered, "Do you want to keep me pleased?"

Buddy shivered under his touch and voice, sighed before nodding. He could feel himself salivate. Pleasing the Messiah, it sounded so good. Seth was still holding his hair as he kneeled before him. He only broke their stares through the glass a second to turn around, before drowning into his warm eyes again.

His disciple looking up at him was a beautiful picture. There, kneeling and needy, ready to receive any order. He didn't need to speak. He simply had to take his cock in hand, and Murphy was already leaning closer, drool kissing his bottom lip, ready to drip.

He buried his nose in his sack, taking in the smell of the Messiah, strengthened by the sweat accumulated during their match. His tongue passed his lips to caress one ball, lapping at it like a candy before taking it in his mouth and sucking gently. He did the same with its twin, shaming himself for not being able to take both at once. He let them go to lick the length of his dick and tease his head. His taste was ambrosia for Murphy. He suckled the tip, applying just enough pressure to hear him moan. His hand wrap around his cock and jerk him off slowly.

Seth's cock twitched and rose to his attentions. He kissed his head before drawing back, then pressed his thumb against the slit, letting a pearl of precum land on his skin and roll down his finger. Seth shivered. He circled around his dick with his finger, then grabbed ahold of it and started pumping in slow motions. Always looking up at Seth, watching his open mouth breathe out silent moans. He twisted his hand, slowing down at the head to see his hips jerk. He wondered an instant how slow he could get, how desperate his Messiah could look. He asked how it'd feel to hear him beg. This thought only hurt him, though. As his own cock twitched in need. He hadn't cum in days, always denied when he was about to tip over the edge. Maybe if he was kind enough, his Messiah would offer him a long-awaited orgasm.

He looked up to look at Seth, to see a glimmer in his eyes, to see how proud he was to have such a well-behaved disciple. Seth was in a daze, biting his knuckles. His feeble composure crackled to Murphy's affections. His eyes watered as droll ran down his chin. Wanton moans escaped his lips. He looked lost in his own pleasure. Buddy smiled against himself, his Messiah seemed mortal again. He let go of his dick to brush it with a single fingertip. Murphy let it slide between his finger and thumb, without applying any pressure, almost guessing its length by touch. It twitched wantonly as he pressed the base, thumb rubbing a vein forming on the surface.

It woke Seth up. He grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to look up.

"Y-you," his voice cracked, before finding his fake pretense again, "Don't make me wait, baby. If you don't want to, the boys can replace you."

The image of Akam and Rezar, on their knees, sharing Seth's cock was, though beautiful, quite unrealistic. Still, making Buddy wait and watch as Seth was moaning his pleasure he couldn't give him was too much of a punishment. He nodded sheepishly, breathed in, and took Seth whole. He yelped in surprise, reveling in the tightness of his throat. Buddy stilled an instant before pulling out entirely. He looked up. His Messiah was back, cocking an eyebrow.

"What are you waiting for, baby boy?"

Murphy pressed his tongue on the head of his dick and lapped slowly. Seth shuddered and twitched against him, a playful smile on his lips. He watched as Murphy licked his entire shaft to his balls. His hands followed as the disciple bobbed his head, mouth tightening the closer he got from the head. Murphy squeezed at the base and heard Seth stiffened a groan. He pulled his hand away and swallowed him, his nose burrowed in his dark hairs. He stopped breathing and waited, feeling Seth contract and writhe. His tongue kept dancing in his mouth, licking his most sensitive spots. Seth pushed him further, and Murphy complied. He swallowed him whole, wrapped his lips tight around him, and sucked him with devotion. The head hit his throat, which contracted around it. Murphy didn't gag, but he couldn't breathe either. Seth was sighing above him. He looked up to see the lust in his eyes, the gleam of his skin, the redness peppering his cheeks. He moaned at the sight before him, making Seth flex.

He could feel his gorged cock nestled between his thighs, dripping and desperate. He couldn't touch himself if Seth didn't tell him. It made him more compliant, made him kneel or bend over faster, anywhere. He wanted to feel, to rub, to squeeze. He couldn't help but move his hips in a vain attempt to release some pressure.

"You're alright here, baby?" Seth called.

He looked up to nod, cock sliding off his mouth in a wet pop, and realized how filthy he felt under his Messiah's eyes. Sweating and needy, drool all over his chin, dripping down his chest and legs. He whimpered as Seth smiled. Rollins was looking down at the redness of his cock.

His dick was hard, red, needy. Precum was leaking shamelessly onto the ground, mixing with his saliva in a puddle he knew he'd have to clean off somehow. His tongue licked his lips unconsciously. He did want to be asked to lick the ground, lick his shame away before getting pulled back by the hair for inspection, the fluids on his tongue, threatening to drip out for him to start over, before being allowed to swallow.

"Open wide for me."

Murphy did. Seth entered his mouth to the tilt, and forced him to move at his own pace. Hard and fast, too fast for Murphy to fully please him with his tongue. His dick hit the back of his throat before he could adjust. It then slid inside, forcing him to time his breathing not to choke. He gargled with his droll, tears heading at the corners of his eyes. His cock tasted so good. He opened wider, not caring about the soreness spreading in his jaw. He had become Seth's toy, a mere object made for pleasure. Seth was erratic, pulling faster each time Buddy dared to pull back to breathe. He thought he could've drowned. He wanted to, to feel the ultimate sensation of bliss.

Seth pulled him backward savagely. He stroked himself a few times before coming on Murphy's face. His cum stuck to his hair and eyelashes, dripping down to his tongue and on the floor, mixing with his saliva and his own precum.

Both of them breathed heavily in silence. Murphy didn't dare to stand up, his head was spinning. Seth looked at him with hunger. He bent down to lick his cheeks, gathering some of his own cum before kissing him with an open mouth. He forced his tongue inside, pushing his cum for his partner to swallow.

Standing up was hard, staying awake while taking a long and warm shower was even harder. Seth helped him throughout, holding him close and kissing his back, smiling against his skin to Buddy's own delight. He was still tying up his shoes when Seth opened the door to whisper to Akam's ear, loud enough that he could hear:

"I'm up for a little fun, baby," he eyed Rezar while a grin, "I feel like getting wrecked tonight."

He then looked at Buddy, dumbfounded on the bench, and gave him a wink.

"We're giving you a little show tonight."

Murphy sighed in agony and bliss.


End file.
